The Twipotter Games
by ChooseY0urFate
Summary: When Bella volunteers to go into the Hunger Games with the Howarts students and the tributes from Panem.. the Hunger Games will never be the same again.


Today was interestin becauz were gonna go pik names out of a hat. well i think its a hat. but its a big party but afterwords evryone is all upset for sum reason. lolz they need depression medisin or sumthin. i was rly hungry so i put mi name into the hat moar bcuz i was straving at this point. lol i wuz so happy that day my name was in da hat like 68 times!1! now ill have food and maybe ill get pickd this time! i rly hope i do.

i guess i should tell you who i am. my name is bella swan nd im not rly a swan lolz u guys stop confusin da too! i am very pale wit bags under my eyes. but very sexeh bags. nd i ware very hawt brown clothin (i can afford dis becuz my name is in da hat!1!) i hav very dark hurr to.

dis yeer wen they pik out of da hat itll be more ten one person from each district so this time im gonna prob win bcuz my name is in da hat nd theres gonna b 2 girls nd a boy since it's like da 75th year!1! its time 2 pic from da hat!

There was a lady 2day who lookd so pretty. i think she was a fashionista. her name was like erfie trinkset. she had bright colourd (dats how they spel color in the UK!1!) hurr on. it was lyk pink but leaning to da side. suddenly i was lyk omg she ripped off skrillex!1! wat i poser.

She pickd a name out of da hat and calld out wit a groan "katnuss ervadeen!11!" and I was freakin out bcuz all i wantd was to be pickd. i was so jealus of katniss ervadeen. mabey ill get pikd. next she wuz lyk "lindsy lohan!1!" i felt so sad dat lindsay got pikd and not me. lindsy wuz cryin. wut a weerdo.

Next thing in knew i jumpd up nd wuz like "i volenter as tribute!1!" nd evryone gasped. i didnt even kno why. erfie was lyk "um srry we dont take volenteers" but den the mayor wuz like "lol juss let hur wut harm can she do?" nd erfie let me wit a frown on her face. i was like "lolzz haha im so honroed!1!" erfie was so shockd. no one had my happiness. she shuld be happeh about mah insthusiasm! Meh distrit wuz watchin me like a crayzy curl. i wuz loling.

Next they called up da guys. there was jacob nd edward. dey were sooo hawt. edward was very pale nd mysterius with hurr that flowd to da side. i think he wuz wearin glitter body lotion? lolzzz so hawt! jacob was very tan nd only spoke the language of an indian tribe. i dont kno a word he says but i kno its hot!1!1! hes harey as well. lolzzzz.

wen we went into da buildin 2 get pikd up by the train (lolzz ive nvr road a train!11!) erfie conforunted me nd wwas lyk "wy r u so happy to go into da hungr games?" i was like "lolzz wat is da hungr games? i alredy hav so much food at mah house i dont need MOAR LOLZZZZZZZ SO FUNNEH ERFIE" erfie looked shockd. "u mean u r 17 or something livin in panem nd u dont KNO?" I told hr i didnt kno wut it was, onestly. she was lyk "the hungr games is a competitiititon you guys hav to b in evry year. u guys nd the ppl at hogwartz hav 2 go. wen u goto the hungr games u all fight each other nd then evvry one dies except for one person lolzz." I was shockd. i knew dat ther were hawt guys there so it wuz ok. but i wuz kinda scurred.

we got 2 the place that well be stayin. it was so nice. i lived in a house made of LOGS at my home in panem. dis one wuz so modern. it lookd like the hous in ironman2. i went 2 eat and there was GOOD FOOD. i ate it. den we ate wit the guyz and the other gurl tribute. as i was shovin a mango down my throat erfie was like "omgzzz dats so rude omgggg" nd i irngored her nd ate my magno. she coughed and continuited talking. i waz like "lolzzz so wut noww" nd erfie wuz like "well bfore u go into da hungr games we hav 2 ride in carz down an arena thing in fanceh stuff so dat we look hawt nd get people to luv you a lot." i was lyk lolzzz ok. dis is gonna be fun!1!

Da next day me nd da girl tribute got a stylist named sinna. he was nice. he was ghetto. he talked in slang a lot. cinna wuz lyk "i gotzz an idea for u nd u better lyk it or im gonna b serius kk" nd we were like OK SINNA. he rapped nd then A WILD LIL WAYNE APPEARED AND HELPED SINNA. lil wayne nd sinna put together a hawt sexah outfit nd when we were dun we had on short dreses on nd we lookd rly hawt. we also had bling down 2 our ancles!11!

Ten da boyz showd us wat dey lookd like aftr sinna stiled dem. they lookd rly sexah. jacob has on a white shirt nd had a dolla sign necklacr wit a hat turnd sideways. edward lookd the same but wit a blak shirt. he was wearin the sparkleh body lotion again nd it was soooooooo hawtt. there were 4 tributes from panem nd 4 frum hogwartz. wen we went into da arena te hogwartz guys lookd MIGHTEH FINE as sinna tends 2 say about gurls at clubz. der was 1 named harry nd he was rly hawt. he had a lighnin bolt on his 4head (lolzz get it cuz 4 sounds like fore?) nd he had long dark hurr nd lookd rly hawt. i was starin at him. hogwartz wuz able to only hav one girl tribute nd 2 guys so it was herminey (who had frizzy hurr nd it was light brown nd ya) nd then there wuz ron who wuz a ginger so evryone ignord him. the panem ppl who lookd like gangstas lookd the best 


End file.
